A Twisted Fairytale
by Mcainzgurl
Summary: Bella has a secret. Her big sister is coming to town but their seems to be no love in this girl's heart for Bella. Why is that? What did Bella do to make her sister hate her so much? Why keep her a secret? Well we are about to find out. Mix in two sets of shapeshifters, mates, and the Cullens and this will be one wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

**A Twisted Fairytale!**

 **Author's note:** This is my first story I am writing for public eyes. I hope that everyone likes it but if not I hope someone can help me to better my writing. This is a story I came up with after my three kids wanted to have a Twilight marathon at home. I have never really like Bella with Edward but that's just me. This story has her with Edward sadly but we will get to hear about a different side of Bella and find out what it would be like to have her have a sister or two. It will also bring other shifters into the pack and coven lives. I think this will be a fun experience. There will be some hate, love, fights, fun, and who knows what else we will find ourselves in. Also, a little heads up everything until after the newborn battle has happened, however Jacob will move on finally realizing that him and Bella are just not going to happen. The pack and Cullen's grew closer through the training and now have no treaty to separate them and Peter and Char came to help with the fight and the pack are fine with their method of feeding. I hope everyone enjoys.

 **Chapter 1:**

Bella pulled up to the Cullen's house scared and a little ashamed of the news she was about to deliver to her family and the pack. She sighed and turned off the engine and getting out of the truck just as Edward came walking up to her. "Are you alright love?" he asked. She looked around to see everyone outside enjoying the rare sunny day. Emmett, Jasper, Paul, and Jared were wrestling around. Sam and the other boys were playing football while the girls lounged on the porch watching them and laughing.

Bella sighed as she looked up to Edward to answer him knowing everyone would hear her except the imprints. "No. I am so sorry Edward but I lied to you. To all of you and I don't know what you all will think of me when you hear this story." She said as she looked around at all the faces that were now watching her will a mixture of emotions between shock and confusion. "We love you Bella and I am sure that whatever you have to tell us we will understand your reasons." Edward assured as they began walking to the porch so that the imprints could hear as well. "So I guess the best way to do this is just jump in from the beginning and answer questions at the end. Does that sound good?" she asked as she sat next to Alice and Emily. "Sure honey that's fine." Esme said in her motherly tone. Bella managed a small unsure smile before beginning the story that could change everything. "When I was 15 living in Phoenix with my mom I wasn't the same girl that you know now. I was still clumsy and shy but I was also very spoiled and selfish. I hate that I was like that and am ashamed of the way I had acted. One night the doorbell rang and mom went to answer the door and what she found would change both of our lives forever." Bella stopped to take a breath and center herself before revealing the biggest secret she had. "Mom walked back in the living room with two girls I didn't recognize. They introduced themselves as Stacie Leigh-Anne and Lucy Amelia. Twin sisters, though you wouldn't be able to tell by the way they looked. Stacie was 5'5 with the most beautiful shade of auburn hair that went to her mid-back and silver grey eyes. She was toned and had the perfect tan but she had a hard exterior look to her. She had this aura about her that just screamed dominant, aggressive, and leader. She was beautiful and could probably give Rose a run for her money in looks and she did not look happy to be there. Lucy was the complete opposite. She was a tiny thing at 4'6 with short spiked blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes ever seen. She was petite but still had curves and beautiful tan but you could tell she was the calm, shy, quiet type and the complete opposite to her twin. They had introduced themselves and told us a little about themselves. They said they were born and immediately put in an adoption agency but that their birth mother's parent paid extra to have certain rules put for them. They were not allowed to be separated which made it impossible to find a home for them and they were to be able to choose their own middle names at the age of 10 since their mother only ever gave them a first name. They told us how they had photographic memory which allowed them to excel in school and graduate at the young age of 14 and begin college at the local college in town. The grandparents had passed when the girls turned 15 and left everything to the girls. Lucy was going for a doctor degree and Stacie was going for Native law and culture and minoring in history. They got emancipated at the age of 16 and bought them a small house close to the college campus. It was the day before they turned 18 and Lucy had wanted to track down their birth mother to see if now that they were grown if they could have any type of relationship with her even though Stacie was strongly against the idea. That's when they dropped the surprise that my mom was their mom." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"My mom was crying and I turned and asked her if this was even possible and she confirmed that the timing added up. That her and my dad at gotten pregnant when she was 15 and her parents took her away till she had the kids and gave them away. I was furious I hated the idea of sharing my family with anyone. I was always an only child and the thought of these two girls coming into my home sent me crazy. I yelled and screamed that if they weren't good enough when they were babies what made them think they were now. Lucy ran out of the house crying when mom said nothing to defend them and Stacie got furious watching her sister break down and run. She broke my jaw and took off after her sister. We didn't hear from them again but we found out later that Lucy was found early the next morning raped and killed in an alleyway. We couldn't find news of Stacie anywhere till the funeral. I had felt horrible and my actions had caused her to run and be in that alley. I have never forgiven myself. Mom called Charlie and told him everything and he came for the funeral as well. We watched as Stacie sang a song for her sister then broke down with a group of her friends consoling her. When the funeral was over Stacie came up to us and looked me and mom right in the eye and said she blamed us for her losing her other half and that she should have stuck to never wanting to find mom. She said if she had just told Lucy no that she wouldn't have buried her sister. She said we would never be family and she was better than needing people like s around. Then she turned and introduced herself to dad and said out of respect for Lucy she would give him the chance to be in her life or walk out of it forever right then. Of course dad took to her and they left the funeral together. I am telling you this because Stacie and her friends will be arriving in Forks today and dad as requested that she at least come talk to me today and meet you all at least once. She has agreed and was given the instructions to this house. She will be here soon." Bella finished with tears coming down her face with her head in her hands to scared to look at the people in front of her.

Everyone looked shocked at one another but with knowing looks that even though Bella had acted the way she had that she was not like that now and would never turn their backs on her. "Love, none of us are happy with knowing that you once did the things you did, however we also know that people change and learn from their mistakes and you clearly have." Edward said while taking her head and tilting it up where she could look at him and everyone around her. She managed a small smile just as the sound of gravel came from up the drive and three different engines were heard. The all stood as a big white jeep, a black 4x4 ford truck, and an electric green motorcycle pulled up.

The bike was the first to cut off as a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes got off and helped a small woman with red hair and green eyes off the bike. The truck doors then opened letting two women out both sides both blondes one with blue eyes and one with grey. They met at the front of the truck and laced their hands together just as the jeeps doors swung open and out came a red headed male from the passenger side with sunglasses on and a beautiful auburn haired girl dropped from the driver side. Everyone sucked in a breath when the auburn girl with silver grey eyes looked over them all and in that moment they knew that this was Bella's older sister and she indeed could give Rose and run for her money in the looks department. They watched as a smirk grew across her lips yet nothing friendly was seen in her eyes towards Bella. "Hello Isabella. Long time no see." She said with a bored tone never once dropping the aggressive look in her eyes or the smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

 _They watched as a smirk grew across her lips yet nothing friendly was seen in her eyes towards Bella. "Hello Isabella. Long time no see." She said with a bored tone never once dropping the aggressive look in her eyes or the smirk on her face._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Stacie's Pov**

Three years. That is how long it has been since I buried my other half, my life, my beautiful little twin sister. Three years since I saw her smile, laugh, or get onto me for my temper. Three years since I saw that leech rape and drain her while I could do nothing. Three long years since my pack showed up and turned me. Let me explain a little bit. I am Stacie and I was once a normal teenage girl, well as normal as a girl with photographic memory who graduated high school at 14 could get. My sister, Lucy, was my life. I always protected her and made sure she was happy and in turn she kept me grounded and out of trouble. We were the others rock. What she lacked I made up for and what I lacked she made up for. After the horrible incident at our birth mother's house with that selfish bitch Isabella, our supposed to be baby sister, I was never the same. Watching the one person who has been there for you your entire life die is the worst experience ever. When that leech was done with my sister it turned to me but before it could come any closer my pack came. It was then I learned of the supernatural world. Vampires and shapeshifters walked among us humans and the thought of it sent my mind spinning. They told me everything of their world and told me how some shifters only shift due to bloodline but others, like them, can change any normal human with a specific bite from the alpha of the pack. It was then they offered to change me and give me the strength and support to take care of myself and help others to not go through the same pain as I had with my sister. So I went through the funeral, moved all of my sisters finances into my name, and let the alpha of the pack change me. I am now beta of a pack of panthers. We are stronger and faster than both vampires and bloodline shifters. We also can mask our scents and keep vampire gifts from effecting us if we so wish. I am a little different. For some unknown reason I can tell what gift a vampire has just by looking at them. Now I am standing here in front of the one person I hate more than anything because my dad wanted me to at least try once to get to know the people she calls friends and family. He also wants to see if she and I could ever get along. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I would never forgive her.

"Stacie." Isabella said breathlessly as if she was afraid I would snap her head off for speaking to me. I have to say the idea wasn't horrible. "Let's just get this over with so I can go see dad and then get moved in to my new house please." I said with the same bored tone as always. I started on my right with the introductions of my pack. "I already know that you are vampires" I said while pointing to the Cullen's who were now shocked "and that you are shapeshifters and if the legends I heard were right I would have to say wolves is what you turn in to." I said turning to the group of shifters who also were stunned. "The couple who got off the bike is Leo, our alpha, and his mate Jasmine. The redhead that rode with me is Jace and he is third in command of our pack. To my left are Lisa and Julie. The easiest way to tell them apart is Lisa has blue eyes and Julie has grey. For those of you who don't know my name is Stacie." I said ending the introductions on my part.

I watched as everyone stood still absorbing the information they were given. Finally after 5 to 10 minutes of waiting a short haired blond man stepped forward and started to speak. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife and mate Esme Cullen. The man with Bella is my son Edward Cullen and next to his is my daughter Alice Cullen. To my right are Emmett Cullen and his wife and mate Rosalie Hale and my other son Jasper Hale." I stood and studied each of the bloodsuckers carefully as to assess who had what gifts and who is the bigger threat if need be. However, when I reached the man named Jasper's eyes I immediately stopped and felt the hole in my chest from losing my sister fill halfway. I knew immediately that he was my mate and as happy as I was to find him I hated that he was associated with Isabella. I wanted nothing to do with her and being with someone from the same family she was mated to someone was not a way to stay away from her.

Before I could comment a huge native man stepped forward with a beautiful native woman tucked into his side. I could see the scratches down her face but didn't linger. They meant nothing to me and she was still a very beautiful woman. "My name is Sam and I am alpha of this pack. This is my imprint Emily. This is Jacob my beta, Embry, Quil with his imprint Claire, Brady, and Collin. This is Leah and her little brother Seth, Jared my third in command and his imprint Kim. Last but not least this is Paul." He said as he pointed to each member of his pack.

I let my eyes roam over each form as I took them in but once again paused not believing my luck. When my eyes met Paul the other half of the whole in my heart seemed to heal and I got angrier than before. Two mates and both of them had to be friends or family to the girl I despised. I shook my head and turned back to Isabella who now that the introductions were done seemed to be nervous since the attention was back to her. "Dad wanted me to come meet all your friends and with my photographic memory I will be able to tell him in detail if he would like who each person is. Hopefully that will get him off my back about it. As for you I have not intentions to forgive you for the pain you caused my sister. All she ever wanted was to try and build a relationship with our birth parents once we were 18 and you crushed that dream causing her to run. She has never cried so hard in her life and she damn sure has never run off like that. I told you and your mother once and I will say is again I buried any relationship we could have had when I buried my twin. You stay away from me and I will stay away from you." I told her looking her straight in the eyes so she knew I wasn't playing. I then turned straight to the others, smiled, and then nodded at my pack.

My pack immediately began to get back in or on their vehicles and head out to our new house. "I apologize for showing up unannounced. Thank you for your time I suppose seeing some of you around will be inevitable just don't bring Isabella and we will be good." I said as I went to get back into my jeep. "Wait! How do you know what we are?" I heard someone yell and turned to see the blonde female vamp had stepped forward to ask. I just smiled and let part of my panther loose and watched with satisfaction as they saw my eyes turn gold, my fingernails turn to claws, and my teeth sharpen to deadly points. I let my panther back into me turning my features back to normal as I laughed at their shocked stares and got into my jeep and leaving before they could come out of it.

"You know they are going to track us down and want answers right?" Jace said from beside me as I flew down the road towards my dad's house. "Yes I know. It will be the alpha's place to give the details in which they want about the pack and I will sit back with a jack and coke in my hand enjoying the show. So long as they leave Isabella at home we will be just fine." I replied pulling into my dad's drive and jumping out. I made my way to the door and knocked feeling slightly nervous. I had not seen my dad in three years, since the funeral and I was worried of what would come of this. The door opened and I looked up to see my dad with a smile and his arms open. "Stacie! My beautiful girl I have missed you." He said bringing me into a fatherly hug in which I had never experienced before. It had me tearing up with the knowledge that I may actually be able to feel like a normal kid for one. "Dad! I missed you too." I replied shakily because of the tears streaming down my face.


End file.
